Teenagers
by The Incredible Klutz
Summary: Snape's worst fear is exposed to a first year class of Hufflepuffs. Oh dear. One-shot songfic


**My second songfic, since the other was well received!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Shut it, you lot!" Seamus hissed over his shoulder. Harry, Ron and Dean fell silent, Dean clapping a hand over Ron's mouth to stop the small giggles that still found their way out of his throat.

The four of them stood, smashed together in the shadows of one of the several corners of the dungeon. A class of first year Hufflepuffs stood against the wall outside of Snape's classroom clutching books and their bags, waiting to be admitted into the class.

Harry held the invisibility cloak under his arm and Ron was armed with the Marauder's Map, though he seemed to be too hysterical to do anything productive with it. Harry took it from his friend and shoved it into Dean's hands.

"He's coming!" Seamus announced, looking over Dean's shoulder at the map. Harry unfurled the cloak and threw it over himself and his friends as Snape stalked around the corner and snapped at two of the Hufflepuffs to stop their nonsense and get into the classroom.

The first years scuttled into the room after Snape, leaving Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus to fall into step behind them, closer together than they would have liked to be under the cloak. They stood stiffly at the back of the room, against the wall by Snape's ingredients cabinet.

Dean still had his hand pressed over Ron's mouth, though he wasn't laughing, when Snape began his lecture. When he had finished the first years hurried to their cauldrons while Snape headed toward the cabinet to fetch the necessary components for their brews.

The four boys held their breath as Snape pulled open the cabinet and jumped back as an unrecognizable student stepped out. She grinned at Snape, flicking brown hair out of her glinting eyes as two red haired twins stepped out behind her staring at Snape with the same bloodthirsty look.

More and more children filed out of the ingredients cabinet, wearing all manner of house colors and muggle clothing alike. Snape retreated, with narrow eyes, towards the first row of desks as first years scrambled out of the way of the onslaught of children from the cabinet.

Harry, Seamus, Ron and Dean stared with wide eyed shock as the children kept on coming, some blurring together and taking on new appearances as space in the dungeon room became limited.

The redhead twins that could be identified as Fred and George Weasley were tossing a flaming ball back and forth, over other people's heads and shooting fireworks from their wand tips. A brunette girl with curly hair was reciting passages from a book as all the others shouted back and forth to each other, making obnoxious jokes about Snape and the condition of his hair.

Two more boys stepped out of the cabinet, both with black hair and identical faces. They could have been twins except for the fact that the shorter had green eyes. Both of them yelled abuse at Snape and two more joined them. Younger versions of Sirius and Remus.

Even a younger Snape stumbled out of the cabinet and was quickly attacked by the Marauders plus Harry and the Weasley twins. Soon enough he was hanging upside down with his robes flapping about his as he struggled to get loose. The entire group of teenagers from the cabinet roared with laughter at the site and the real Snape's face turned red with anger.

The last one out was a pretty red haired girl with smiling green eyes. Lily. Snape stared at her with wide eyes for a moment but his look turned to despair when she only gave him a passing glance and turned her nose up at him before taking James Potter's hand and putting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Snape drew his wand out of his sleeve and faced the first girl who had come out of the cabinet.

She smirked at him and cocked her head slightly to the left, just as every other teenager from the closet did at the same moment.

"Come on, Severus." They spoke together, with one voice, that of a teenage girl's, which promptly faded into a young man's. "What's the matter?"

"Riddikulus." Snape hissed. The faces of all the teenagers chanced from one of cold superiority to one of rage. "Riddikulus!" Snape said more forcefully. The images blurred and faded, melding into one another as it retreated toward the safety of the ingredients cabinet.

The door slammed shut behind the boggart with a wave of Snape's wand. He turned back to the class of cowering Hufflepuffs with a glare.

"This class is dismissed." He said through gritted teeth. "Go!" The Hufflepuffs gathered their things and fled, with the group of Gryffindors in their midst. The boys only took off the cloak when Snape had charged past them toward the Headmaster's office with an uncharacteristically furious look on his face.

The boys made it back to Gryffindor tower before they burst into fits of laughter. Harry laughed for a moment but couldn't bring himself to join in with the fun. He felt bad, now, exposing Snape like that, especially when it had been his father that had caused most of the problem.

The whole of the house was waiting for them, packed into the common room, murmuring to each other as they waited for the boys' laughter to subside.

"So what was it?" A seventh year boy called from the back of the room. Several others joined him in demanding to know what the boys had witnessed.

"It was…" Dean began but he quickly clutched at his side and broke into peals of laughter again.

"Kids. He's scared of kids!" Ron announced proudly.

"No, it wasn't kids." Harry amended. "It was teenagers."

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They say those teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!

* * *

**Disclaimer... none of the characters are mine, they all belong to Jk Rowling. The song belongs to My Chemical Romance, so therefore, it's not mine either.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
